An Unsuspecting Bond
by FBICriminalMinds
Summary: Derek Morgan has to interview a hurt, traumatized 16 year old girl. When the team finds out the Unsub is after her they take her into protective custody. Morgan bonds with the girl and helps her to recover as she deals with nightmares and sadness - Not an amazing summary, please R&R. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. A Discovery

"3, 2, 1" Morgan silently counted down the numbers on his fingers. The SWAT team watched, positioned for action as he busted down the door. They filed in one by one with their body armour clicking. Morgan swung his gun around as he came across the scene of shooting, meters from the door.

"CLEAR, CLEAR, CLEAR" came the calls as they worked through the rooms.

The rest of the BAU team joined Morgan next to the victim. A woman in her early 40's lay sprawled on the living room carpet, a stream of blood leading from her chest to the soaked carpet below.

"Looks like we were too late" Hotch frowned.

Morgan ran his hands over his head and down his face, turning and walking away. It was getting harder and harder to deal with this case. They had been chasing this particular unsub for two weeks now, only they hadn't caught up to him yet. The unsub, targeting families once a week in suburban homes in Washington had the signature of killing the mother at the house, before taking the father and children to a separate location to murder.

To cope with his frustration Morgan left the living room into the first room he came across. A site met his eyes. The bedroom was that of what he profiled to be a teenage girl. The walls were painted blue with various posters tacked up around the room. One wall was dedicated entirely to paintings and drawings. Against the same wall sat a desk with a laptop and various art supplies. The bed sat unmade and above a dresser spilling with clothes hung a framed photo. Morgan identified the woman in the photo of that in the living room, along with a smiling man and a laughing teenage girl he assumed was around 16.

JJ silently came in behind him and put a hand on his arm. Morgan jumped, he forgot he wasn't alone.

"Her name's Eve. Garcia just phoned through with the details. She isn't at school, and her father Andrew hasn't been to work today either", she sighed.

They both stood silently lost in thought until Rossi stuck his round the door. "You two, back in the living room. Hotch wants you".

Morgan and JJ walked back to the others, where a police officer stood.

"Meet Lieutenant Jerry Rodgers. He handled the first murder abduction and will be helping us" Hotch stated.

Morgan stuck out his hand to introduce himself but before Lieutenant Rodgers had a chance to grasp it they heard the back door slide open. Not a second passed before they both dashed through the house and outside. A young girl could be seen sprinting for the woods behind the house before disappearing into the scrub. Morgan and Lieutenant Rodgers took up the chase but the Lieutenant outstripped Morgan and by the time Morgan caught up Lieutenant Rodgers had his gun out pointing at the girl.


	2. Pressure on the Wound

"ON THE GROUND NOW!" he barked.

The girl looked terrified. Morgan unconsciously noted her auburn hair, medium build and the prominent freckles coating her arms before she turned and ran once more. Instead of taking chase, Lieutenant Rodgers began firing his gun.

"NO" Morgan roared. "YOU"LL HIT HER".

He took pursuit once more and less than 200m from where Rodgers had fired Morgan almost tipped over, coming to a scrambled standstill moments before a steep drop appeared in front on him, and he could just make out the girl lying unmoving at the bottom.

Morgan slid down the hill as fast as he could. Eve lay all but still at the bottom and from closer observation he could just make out her heaving chest. Morgan could see blood gushing out of a bullet wound in her abdomen and he rushed over to put pressure on it. She weakly attempted to raise her head and push his hands away but her strength was draining rapidly. Her eyes flickered and her lips tried to form a word. Morgan leant down.

"Find Papa, Pa…pa, pa…" her voice cut out and her eyes rolled backwards. Morgan placed two fingers on her neck. She still had a pulse but it was weak and rapid due he suspected, to the immense loss of blood streaming beneath his hands.

Lieutenant Rodgers and the rest of the team appeared at the top a few seconds later.

"REID, GO CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Morgan shouted at the top of his lungs. Reid took off back the way he had come and the rest of the team came slithering down the hill. Morgan took the time to look at the girl and see how badly she was injured. One of her wrists was bent at a funny angle which led Morgan to believe it was broken and it looked like she had hit her head. He also noticed a pretty charm bracelet on her broken wrist. From the small silver chain hung a silver seal, a small silver shell and a silver ship. Reid came running down the hill, shouting that an ambulance was coming and 10 minutes later two EMT"s were applying a spinal collar, bandaging the girl's abdomen and splinting her arm before loading her onto a stretcher and carrying her up and out into the open.

"Morgan, you go with the girl" directed Hotch. "We'll finish up here then follow you".

Morgan swung into the back of the ambulance and in less than a minute a drip was being administered and they were shooting towards the hospital.

Eve regained consciousness briefly while in the ambulance. She began to panic when she didn't realise where she was and started to thrash.

"Woah, hold on there. You're safe, shhhhh, shhhhh, it's okay. You're safe" Morgan soothed softly as he put pressure on her shoulders to keep her still. He nodded to one of the EMT"s who inserted a sedative into her IV.

"It's okay Eve, sh shhh, I gotcha kid"


	3. Alone

Morgan sat slumbering in one of the chairs at the waiting room, fast asleep. Hotch arrived but left Morgan to sleep as he inquired about the girl. With a bit of persuasion and the flash of an FBI badge Hotch managed to gain an update.

"She just came out of surgery. She lost a lot of blood, has a broken arm, a couple of broken ribs and a concussion, but she should make a full recovery", the doctor grudgingly informed him. Hotch thanked him for his co-operation and strode over to where Morgan sat.

"Morgan, Morgan!"

Morgan jerked awake and looked up to see Hotch looking down at him.

"Eve's out of surgery. I'll stay with her but right now you need to go home and get some sleep".

Morgan shook as head, trying to clear the drowsiness.

"Nah, I'm good now. What time is it?"

"A little after 9pm"

"How's Eve. She didn't look so good when she went in"

"She's good. A few broken bones, concussion and a bullet wound but she'll live"

Morgan got up and stretched. His shirt stretched tight as he reached as high as he could.

"I'm gonna stay with her. She doesn't have anybody. Garcia checked, Hotch. It's only her and her father now".

"Morgan, look at you. You're falling over your own feet. Go home and rest"

"Hotch, I'm not leaving. You can stay, but I'll still be here"

Hotch knew Morgan well enough to know that Morgan wouldn't go home no matter what he said so he made Morgan promise to call in there was any change and decided he might as well get some sleep after updating the team on Eve's condition and on Morgan.

After inquiring about Eve's room Morgan walked down the hall and into the second last room on the left. Eve lay still unconscious but this time from the drugs. An IV led from a bag of fluids behind her into the join of her elbow. She took shuddering breaths from time to time, and her eyes moved furiously under their lids. Morgan seated himself in the chair beside her before hesitantly reaching out his hand and putting it on top of hers. She twitched in her sleep but her agitation subsided greatly.


	4. Painful Silence

"So, any leads on our unsub?" Morgan prompted, leaning against the nurse's station so he could see the monitors. It was early morning but Hotch had gathered the team to meet Morgan at the hospital so they could go over their latest findings.

"We think that since the unsub doesn't have Eve, he hasn't murdered the father yet. There have been no bodies found in Washington since the last family and I think that because of that that he might be after Eve so he can complete his ritual" Reid reported.

Morgan however, had stopped listening. The monitor to Eve's room alerted him to her waking up.

"We can ask Eva about the unsub now" he interjected, nodding at the monitors, "She just woke up".

The whole team stood up a little straighter and looked at one another.

"Morgan, you and JJ should interview her. She might recognise you from yesterday, and hopefully she should respond to JJ since, well, you know..." said Hotch, looking at JJ.

"You're a mother and you just have a way with children. The rest of us, we're going to head back to headquarters and take another look at the evidence"

The team departed and JJ looked at Morgan. "Okay, let's get this over with".

Both JJ and Morgan hated interviewing the witnesses, especially when they were young. It was hard making them relive such traumatic experiences. They strolled down the corridor and walked into the room in time to see Eve leaning forward, trying to reach the charm bracelet on the tray at the end of the bed. Her face was masked in pain and Morgan rushed forward.

"Hey, hey, hey" he coaxed, guiding her back down onto the pillows before reaching for the bracelet.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he fastened it to her good wrist. She flinched slightly as he touched her skin and he frowned, remembering her attempts to push off his hands the day before. Her eyes stayed shut as he fastened it and she tensed as another wave of pain hit her. Morgan looked at JJ, who seemed to understand his nonverbal message and went to find a doctor.

She returned almost immediately, followed by the doctor Hotch had spoken to last night.

"Doctor Green" he introduced as he bent over Eve.

"Hey Eve, I'm just going to give you a few tests to make sure you're okay before giving you some pain medication. Is that alright with you?"

Eve opened her eyes and slowly nodded but remained silent.

"Okay, so if you could just follow this light with your eyes…"

JJ and Morgan stepped away to let the doctor examine her.

"Did she remember you do you think" pressed JJ. Morgan shrugged.

"Beats me, if she did she didn't let on any. JJ we have to move her. She can't stay here whilst the unsub is after her or it'll put the whole hospital in danger".

The doctor finished the tests and joined the agents on the other side of the room.

"She seems to be okay physically, aside from the obvious broken arm and bullet wound. However, she wouldn't talk to me so I'm not sure whether or not there is something physiologically deeper going on".

"Okay thanks doc, is there any possibility she can be moved? We think the unsub after her and we have to get her into protective custody as soon as possible"

The doctor looked at the face of the concerned agent.

"I don't see why not. As long as her wound is looked after she can be moved. But try to limit physical activity for her as there's a possibility of internal rupturing".

Morgan gave a sigh of relief and clapped the doctor on the arm.

"She'll be moved as little as possible. Thanks again doc"

The doctor left Eve's room and JJ gave Hotch a call to arrange a safe house.

He could feel Eve's eyes on him as he shifted to where he could see her.

"JJ, do you mind if I talk to Eve alone? I feel like she might trust me more"

JJ nodded and left the room while still talking to Hotch about the doctors observations.

When Morgan pulled his chair around so he was facing Eve she looked down again, not making eye contact.

"Hey there Eve, my name's Derek Morgan. I'm with the FBI. Do you think you could tell me about yesterday?"

She didn't look up but instead her hand started tracing the visible freckles above her cast. Morgan could sense that something was upsetting her and slowly pointed to her bracelet.

"Could you tell me where your bracelet came from? It's very pretty".

He swore that he saw the ghost of a smile before she shook her head and turned over to face the wall.


	5. Safe House

"Yep, uh huh, Okay, I have an idea. What about one of my places that I've renovated? No one but me knows where they all are. Think about it, okay" Morgan hung up the phone. Eve had been in hospital for about a week and Hotch had rung him earlier to talk to him about safe houses. Morgan didn't like the safe houses the Bureau supplied as they made him feel unsafe and wary so he proposed to him to use one of the houses he had renovated. Hotch didn't sound so keen but when he rang back ten minutes later he sounded more enthusiastic.

"Hey Hotch, what's the verdict?"

"We're in. Prentiss is on her way to the hospital. She's bringing clothes for Eve and extra clothes for you since it probably hasn't escaped your notice but it's starting to snow"

Morgan gazed out the window. The snow had started falling only an hour earlier. It wasn't too thick but it was enough to take him back to when he was growing up. Snow forts with his sisters, his momma's hot chocolate, crisp winter mornings…

"Morgan, Morgan!"

He jerked out of his memories.

"I'm here. What were you saying?"

"I was saying, you'll have to stop at the grocery store on the way to the safe house. We chose the one on Birch Street and we're here now but there's no food and the girls are demanding that you bring back toilet paper for when they're on shift. I'd get Prentiss to do it but she's been up all night and looks like hell so after she's seen you send her home"

"Will do Hotch, see you in a while" Morgan hung up before glancing over at Eve. In the last week he hadn't been able to get anywhere with her. All she'd do was nod or shake her head but Morgan needed details. There was nothing_ physically_ wrong with her but she just didn't respond. He had asked the others but JJ told him not to push her and to let her grieve and Reid just spouted off 101 facts about sorrow and the way it affects people.

He updated Eve about the circumstances and she'd nodded but not much more. Then, while waiting for Emily he dozed off. It had been a long few days, even with going home at night.

Prentiss came walking up the corridor carrying a bag of clothes and came to the door. She stopped before going in and smiled. Morgan was lightly snoring and lay in a slumbering state in the chair but it wasn't that which made her smile. Eve was watching Morgan, her hands worked rapidly as she moved the pencil over the paper. The notepad and pencil were for Eve to communicate but so far none of the team had seen them being used. The angle from where Prentiss stood wasn't right to see the picture so she stepped inside the room. Eve looked up and quickly folded the top of the notepad over so the drawing couldn't be seen.

"Can I see it?" Emily coaxed.

Eve shook her head and continued watching Prentiss warily.

"Okay then, here are your clothes, shoes and your cell. I didn't know what to get you so I grabbed three of everything from your house and your phone from your bedside table"

Prentiss held out Eve's things and watched as Eve took them and crossed to the bathroom to put them on. She took advantage of Eve being gone to shake Morgan awake and hand him his coat.

"Thanks Emily" he took a moment to look at her.

"Em, you look like hell"

"Way to make a girl feel good about herself" she mumbled

"You're going home right now to get some sleep. Hotch's orders!"

Emily didn't argue and found herself being hustled out of the door. Morgan began collecting various bits and bobs that had gathered in the hospital room after the week. With no one allowed seeing Eve outside her family and the fact of not having any family besides her dad meant the room had stayed bare and plain. Eve emerged from the bathroom fully dressed holding her cast to her chest.

"You good to go?" Morgan smiled. Eve nodded slightly so Morgan put an arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the room, through the corridors and into the black SUV dropped off for him earlier. They pulled out of the car park and were soon on their way to the grocery store. The snow drifted down onto the bonnet as they joined the long queues of traffic. Eve rested her head on the window of the car, feeling the coldness against her flushed skin. It had escaped Morgan's notice that she was running a slight fever.

"Finally!" Morgan exclaimed as the traffic started moving again and it wasn't long before they were pulling into the grocery store parking.

"You gonna stay here or come in?" Morgan queried. Eve said nothing but as she hadn't unclipped her belt Morgan took that as staying in the vehicle.

"Good choice. It's freezing outside" He hopped out, huddled against the cold and all but sprinted inside.

Eve watched him go before unclipping her belt and hiding her phone under the seat. She stepped out and in less than a minute was heading off down the street.


	6. The Docks

Morgan appeared from the grocery store half an hour later and began loading up the back, unaware of his missing passenger. He returned the trolley and opened his door,

"I didn't know what sort of food you like so I just got…" Damn. How could have he have been so silly. It was obvious she wasn't happy. Why did he leave her in the car? Morgan pulled out his phone and dialled Garcia's number.

"Office of Unfettered Omniscience. Penelope Garcia is in. Speak, oh fortunate one"

"Garcia hey, um can you run a trace for me?"

"And who is lucky enough to have Derek Morgan looking for them?"

"Yeah, that's the thing. It's Eve. I left her in the car and when I came out she was just gone"

"You are in some deep doggy dodo my friend; however I can tell you she is currently at the Grocery Store on Russell Road"

Morgan groaned. He rooted around the passenger's seat and seconds later came across the phone in question.

"That's where I am now Garcia! She left it here"

Morgan thanked Garcia before hanging up. He leaned back and sighed. This was one call he did not want to make.

"Hello"

"Hey Hotch, it's Morgan"

"Hey Morgan, let me put you on speaker phone"

"Hey Hotch, umm, I just went to the grocery store and Eve didn't want to come in so I left her in the car but when I came back out she was gone. I think she might be heading back to her house but she's had like a half hour head start…"

"Okay Morgan, you head over there. I'll send JJ and Reid as well. You need to profile her like a victim to understand where she might be heading if she doesn't arrive. Rossi and I will stay here and continue working on finding the unsub. It's crucial to find her. We're almost 100% positive that the unsub is after her. I'll call Prentiss in"

Morgan thought that it sounded suspiciously like Hotch wasn't surprised that she had done a runner. Well, he supposed she was a 16 year old girl after all.

Morgan arrived at the house half an hour later, moments after JJ and Reid. He opened the door and stepped inside to a blast of cold air.

"JJ, Reid?" he called out.

"In here" came JJ's voice from Eve's room. Morgan stepped inside the room to find JJ thumbing through Eve's old journal and Reid examining the drawings and paintings on the wall.

"There's nothing in here" JJ said, tossing the book aside.

"She obviously keeps a lot to herself because she hasn't even confided in her journal. It's blank".

Reid looked more thoughtful as he wandered round the room.

"See here" he commented, pointing to the paintings,

"And here and here" he pointed to the photo of her and her dad on the bedside table and to the posters.

"All of these pictures she's painted are of the ocean and marine mammals. This photo was taken next to the water, and these posters are of the water and marine animals as well. She would be here by now if she was coming so I think she's gone down to the docks".

"And on her bracelet, she has a seal, a boat and a shell" remembered Morgan. "I think you're right, I'll go and look and call you if I find her. You stay here in case!"

Morgan strode out of the house and back into the snow outside. He couldn't help thinking that Eve was only wearing a single, jeans and a jersey. Nothing warms enough to be outside for more than a few minutes.

His thoughts continued as he sped down to the docks Reid had talked about in the photo, all the while wishing Washington wasn't so spread out. The snow continued to fall as Morgan parked the SUV at one end and strode along the waterfront, pausing every now and then to take a longer look. As he was nearing the end of the docks he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. Getting near and nearer he saw the patterned jersey he had seen two hours before. Eve.

Morgan broke into a run and reached her in seconds. She was sitting under a blanket of snow on a bench. The snow sat feather like, a stark white against a brilliant auburn on the top of her head.

"Eve!" he put his hand on her shoulder and frowned as he noticed she was shaking with cold. He moved his fingers to her neck but jerked them back when he found a sky high temperature. The rapid pulse sent out alarm bells as Morgan scooped her up and carried her back down to his SUV, laying her on the back seat. He jumped in the front and turned up the heater. Seconds later he was dodging traffic with his lights and sirens on full.


	7. Fever

"Prentiss go and phone a doctor"

Hotch's voice was low but urgent. After arriving on Birch Street, Morgan had scooped Eve up off the back seat and carried her into the house.

"I need blankets!" he practically yelled at Rossi and Hotch as he ran past them into the bedroom. Lying Eve on one of the beds Morgan noticed that that she was chronically shivering and her clothes were soaked through. He called Prentiss and JJ, who he had alerted as soon as he had found Eve.

"Girls, she needs to be dried off. Her clothes are soaked and she's running a fever"

JJ and Prentiss both nodded, and ushered Morgan out of the bedroom. He headed down the hall, his clothes damp from where he had carried Eve.

"Eve, can you hear me?" JJ whispered softly. Eve whimpered and her hand twitched.

Trying to be as gentle as possible Prentiss and JJ pulled Eve's jersey and singlet over her head before wrapping her in one of the towels. JJ quickly stripped off her lower half and covered her in a blanket as a knock came at the door.

"JJ? Emily?"

It was Reid. He looked a little nervous as JJ stuck her head around the door, keeping it as closed as possible.

"Hey Reid, can you get Morgan to find me Eve's spare clothes and one of his biggest t-shirts?"

Reid nodded uncertainly and left to find Morgan. Minutes later Reid and Morgan appeared at the door.

"Here you go" Morgan passed JJ Eve's bag of clothes. He hesitated, looking down at the navy FBI shirt he held.

"What do you want my t-shirt for?"

JJ rolled her eyes.

"Prentiss, being the motherly woman she is forgot to grab Eve's pyjamas, so we need it for her to sleep in".

Morgan looked apprehensive but handed it over anyway and watched JJ withdraw back into the bedroom. JJ observed that Eve was still too pale, before getting Prentiss to help sit her up and pull Morgan's t-shirt over her head. Prentiss gathered up the wet clothing while JJ enlisted the help of Morgan to help move Eve to the other dry bed.

An hour later the team stood around Eve's bed looking worried as the doctor Prentiss had called took her temperature, pulse and listened to her chest. Morgan had a thousand thoughts running through his head as he watched, shivering slightly. The doctor finished his round of vitals before ushering the team out of the room and shutting the door behind them, leaving Eve to sleep.

"She's suffering from the flu, hence the fever. It should be gone in a few days, but her broken ribs may be aggravated by the coughing that's sure to come" the doctor informed them. "I'll give you some medication to bring down her fever, but if it gets any higher you really should take her to the hospital. There could be a chance of Pneumonia, but hopefully these antibiotics will decrease that chance greatly".

The team stood silently, not quite sure how much they should tell the doctor about the current situation before Hotch spoke up.

"Thank you doctor. I'll be sure to have someone watching her at all times and we'll follow your advice immediately if anything goes south".

The doctor inclined his head to show he had heard Hotch; however his eyes were on Morgan who was trying as hard as he could not to shiver in his damp clothing, before nodding his head towards him.

"If I were you I'd go and get into bed" he said kindly. "You look like you could use some warmth and sleep".


	8. Bonding

The light was dimmed in Eve's room. The curtains were drawn and only the lamp in the corner cast a soft glow as she lay sleeping. Every now and then Eve would turn and groan in pain without actually waking up. Other times she would be overtaken with bouts of coughing but in some miraculous way she still didn't wake. Reid sat in the chair next to her bed watching her. He knew how much broken ribs hurt and was tempted to wake her up to take more pain medication. The door opened slightly and Morgan stuck his head around it. Reid looked up in surprise, thinking he'd lost track of time and glanced at his watch. Morgan wasn't supposed to be up until breakfast but his watch read 4:00am.

"Hey kid, how's she doing?"

Reid got up quietly and walked out of the room. Morgan pushed the door softly shut. "So?"

"I think we should wake her up Morgan, she's been moaning in pain for the last half hour, and statistically speaking the pain meds she was given would have worn off an active person an hour and a half ago, but they were aided by her sleep, therefore they have only just worn off but considering the trauma her body suffered…."

Reid trailed off as Morgan nodded.

"I'll do it kid, you go and grab some shut eye before breakfast. I'll be good now I've had a few hours"

Reid looked relieved but torn between wanting to get some sleep and remembering that Hotch had told Morgan not to get up until he'd had a decent rest. However, remembering his experiences of arguing with Morgan he decided against it. He was too exhausted to have an argument where he was guaranteed to come off second best.

Morgan's bare feet made little sound as he approached Eve. He bent over her and gently laid his hand on her forehead. Her temperature felt lower than before to his touch, but still not normal. He rested his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake.

"Eve, come on darling. Wake up for me. Let's see those beautiful eyes. There we go" Morgan murmured as Eve woke from her slumber. She sleepily blinked as Morgan reached for her medication.

"What do you say we get rid of some of that pain and fever eh?" he started to hand her the tablets and a glass of water but before she could grasp them she was overtaken by a bout of coughing. Her body was bent over as she wrestled to draw breath. Morgan swiftly placed the items he was holding on the bedside table and but an arm behind her to support her.

"It's okay, take a deep breath, deep breaths. That's better" Morgan instructed. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes as she felt pain course around her ribs. She tried not to lean against Morgan's arm but accepted the water he picked up with his free hand. Taking a couple of sips and downing the medicine she collapsed against the strong arm behind her and Morgan gently lowered her back down.

"Hey Eve, I'm just going to take your temperature okay?" Morgan quietly requested. Eve nodded exhaustedly as her eyes started to droop and she fought to keep them open. She felt the thermometer being slipped beneath her tongue before she fell back into darkness. Morgan watched as Eve slid into sleep. The thermometer beeped and he slid it from the sleeping girl's mouth. Holding it near the lamp Morgan was pleased to see that it was down to 102. He relaxed in the chair, and observed Eve as she slept before closing his eyes. Eve tossed and turned, whimpering at the memories only she could see, before kicking the blankets off. Morgan tiredly opened his eyes and stood up to recover the blankets. He pulled them back onto the bed and tucked them gently around her. Frowning as he noticed a sheen of sweat on her forehead Morgan crossed to the bathroom and wet a facecloth. Instinctively he pushed her hair off her forehead before laying the cloth across it. The contact of Morgan's hand on her hair seemed to comfort her and she stopped tossing. As Morgan went to remove his hand from her hair she unconsciously reached up and grabbed it. Morgan had to stop himself as he almost jerked it back in surprise before smiling and pulling his chair closer. Settling back in it he reclined and before long a light snoring had filled the room. As the light flickered, it cast a mild glow across the two, linked by the joined hands lying in between them.


	9. Troubled Tears

The first rays of sun were trying to peel around the sides of the curtains as Morgan woke up. His eyes flickered to where Eve laid, her hand clutching his. He gently slipped his hand out of her grasp as he stood up and soundlessly left the room. As he entered the kitchen he came across the rest of the team, sitting around the table drinking coffee. Hotch looked at Morgan questioningly.

"Any change?"

Morgan nodded as he gulped the half cold coffee JJ had handed him.

"Her fever's going down; she should be able to get up today if she doesn't do anything too strenuous".

Hotch nodded but looked troubled, the sort of look a well-trained profiler could hardly miss.

"What?" Morgan looked confused.

"The unsub won't kill again until he has Eve. The only chance of finding him and her father is for him to come to us".

The rest of the team looked at Morgan; it was no secret Eve had bonded the most with him; however the reaction they were waiting for never came. Morgan simply nodded.

"I've been thinking the same thing".

A small shuddering breath came from behind the team and they spun around to see Eve standing in the doorway. She looked pale and underfed as she turned and fled into the bathroom. They all looked at each other until Morgan got up and walked down the hall.

"Eve?" He hesitantly knocked on the door before hearing sobbing and the running of the shower. Morgan sighed before returning to the kitchen.

"I think she just needs some space right now" he stated.

Prentiss nodded, she was exactly the same when she was a teenager. Crying was regarded as a sign of weakness to her so whenever she felt like the tears threatened to spill she took a shower to mask them. The team sat around talking about Eve and the case for a good hour before the shower shut off. JJ extracted herself from her chair and went into the bedroom where Eve was. What she saw just about broke her heart. Eve sat crossed legged on the bed, tears still streaming down her face, framed by her dripping hair.

"Oh sweetie" JJ grabbed one of the towels off the other bed and sat next to Eve. Gently she dried her hair before pulling Eve into a hug. Eve's shoulders shook as she pressed her face into JJ's warm sweater. All the emotions Eve had built up in the last week came crashing down as she cried and cried and cried. JJ's arms didn't feel as safe as Morgan's but for now they were more than enough. JJ shifted slightly to a more comfortable position and encased Eve, rubbing her back in a circular motion as she gently rocked her.

"Maybe we could go to your house and get some of your things" JJ said quietly, thinking of the photos, art supplies and books scattered all around the girl's room.

Eve nodded and tried to stop crying as JJ continued to rock her gently. The effort of taking a shower and crying for so long had worn Eve out and she slowly fell asleep to the motion of JJ's arms. JJ rocked Eve for another ten minutes after she had fallen asleep before lying her down and covering her in a blanket.

"Sleep tight" JJ whispered, placing a kiss on the girls head.


	10. A Breakthrough

Later that afternoon Morgan's SUV was pulling up outside Eve's house. Eve had slept for a couple of hours after JJ had left, before emerging. Although she had yet to say anything, Morgan was sure he was close to breaking her protective shell. Eve sat in the back of the SUV, next to Prentiss. Morgan unclipped his belt and twisted as far round in his seat as he looked at Eve.

"Just give me a minute, then I'll come back and get you and you can go in. Sound good?" Morgan smiled reassuringly before getting out. He wanted to have a chance to make sure around the house was clear, and the crime scene tape was gone before taking Eve in. He returned to the SUV ten minutes later, balling up the tape that he had pulled off the door and stuffing it in his pocket. He nodded to Eve, who had been drawing in her notebook. She placed the notebook on the seat while getting out, and in her haste forgot to pick it back up. Prentiss watched as Morgan and Eve followed the path to the front door, before picking up the forgotten notebook. She smiled sadly as she flicked through it. The very first picture was of Morgan, sleeping in a hospital chair. Eve had gathered all the details, how Morgan sat, the way his lips were slightly parted, the creases in his brow. Also inside the notebook were dozens of sketched pictures of her dad. It didn't take a profiler to figure out how close Eve was to her father. Amongst all the pictures of her father were the occasional sketches of Eve's mother. One of her mother standing in the kitchen, reading a book, folding washing. There were also sketches of the rest if the team. Reid drinking coffee, Hotch looking concerned, JJ laughing on the phone with Henry.

Morgan and Eve stepped inside the door. As Morgan glanced around behind them and shut the door he heard a gasp. Eve stood stock still, her eyes locked on the reddish brown stain on the carpet. Morgan inwardly groaned. He had forgotten about the blood. He reached out his hand and gently took Eve's arm. Tugging on it he led her around the stain and into the hall. She was visibly shaking and a tear escaped from the corner of her eye. Eve couldn't hear or see anything except the stain and her mother's screams. Suddenly she was jerked back to reality as a strong pair of arms encased her. Safe. Morgan put both his arms around Eve as she shook. She buried her head into his chest instead of jerking away as she had in the past.

"Hey, you know you don't have to stay here. We can leave if you want" he said softly. Eve shook her head and pulled out of his grasp. She disappeared into her room and Morgan stood outside, unsure whether or not he should go in. Deciding that anything could happen if Eve was by herself he went in. Eve was chucking more clothes into a bag, before piling on half a dozen books and a couple of photos. She took a bit longer looking at the art supplies. Selecting a set of half used acrylics, half a dozen paintbrushes and pad of sketch paper she zipped up her bag. Eve took another look at the photo on her wall, the one that Morgan had first seen when they had come to this house and sat down on her bed before curling up under her duvet. Morgan looked dumfounded. He wasn't quite sure what to do so he sat next to her and went to stroke her hair. Before he could do so however, Eve moved towards him and leaned against his chest.

"I miss them" she whispered to Morgan and dissolved into tears. Morgan felt a small triumph of Eve talking to him before he had said anything.

"I know kid" he pulled the blankets around her and stroked her hair. It had been a long day and exhaustion took Eve over. Morgan could feel her drifting off into sleep. He gently shifted out from underneath her, waiting with bated breath for her to wake but she stayed asleep. Slinging her pack over his shoulder Morgan gathered up the duvet and picked up Eve bridal style. Quietly he carried her out to the car and laid her on the back seat, head in Prentiss's lap. Prentiss looked confused but Morgan held a finger to his lips and jogged back to lock up the house.

"She talked" Morgan whispered when he came back. "She only said 'I miss them' but it's a start".

Prentiss smiled. "She left her notebook here. You should see the drawings"

Morgan reached out and took the offered notebook. He flipped through, smiling at the sketches of the team.

"I think she communicates better through pictures than words"

Prentiss nodded but before she could answer Eve shifted slightly and slurred "Morgan?"

"It's okay kid, I'm right here. We're just going to drive home now. I'll wake you when it's time"

Eve seemed to accept that and almost immediately went back to sleep.

Prentiss smiled at Morgan. "You're doing a great job, you know that? I think she trusts you more than she trusts herself"

Morgan shook his head. "It's just nice, with all the evil we see, to know that this kid will have a better shot at coping because of something I've done".


	11. Harmless Fun

A tired Eve was roused slightly when she was carried into the safe house, but wrapped in the duvet and held firmly in Morgan's arms she quickly fell asleep again. Morgan carried Eve into the house and placed her on the couch, where the team could keep an eye on her from the base in the kitchen.

"Anything?" Hotch desperately inquired as Prentiss put Eve's bag in the bedroom.

With a triumphant look on his face Morgan told the team about Eve talking to him in the bedroom and calling him by his name in the SUV.

"Thank goodness! I don't want to rush it, but I think a cognitive interview should be conducted as soon as possible" The relief in Hotch's voice could not be missed by the rest of the team.

Morgan hesitated; he didn't want to send Eve back into the dark when she'd just seen the light but they'd already left it days later than they normally would, in light of Eve's silence.

"Okay, but I'm gonna be the one to conduct it"

The stress and worry in his voice was apparent. JJ put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"That wasn't a question. It was always going to be you" she said softly while the rest of the team nodded. They all could see how close Morgan had got to Eve.

"Okay, we're going to call it a day" Hotch stated. It was only the late afternoon but there was little more that could be done until they talked to Eve.

"Okay, who's up for a game of monopoly?" Reid pulled out the box he had snaffled from Eve's house earlier.

"Okay pretty boy, but let me give it to you straight. I'm gonna whip your butt"

The competitive streak came out in the whole team as they sat around the kitchen table,

"RENT! That'll be $1000" yelled Prentiss who was getting thoroughly into the game. Rossi groaned as he handed over the rent for the yellow set of properties, which all had hotels.

"That's it, I'm stone broke!" he muttered.

As the game was wrapped up with not even Reid being able to beat Prentiss with his knowledge about the most landed on properties, Morgan went to check on Eve. He walked softly into the living room, but upon finding the duvet spread open on the couch he started to worry.

"Eve?" he called uncertainly.

A soft "I'm out here" was caught by his ears from the back door. He walked through the house to find Eve sitting on the back step. The stars were out in full bloom with not a part of the moon to be seen. Morgan settled himself beside her as she stared into the flickering sky.

"You okay?"

She nodded and when she spoke, her voice was barely a whisper.

"I like looking at the stars. Mum, Papa and I used to, before….." she trailed off as her voice caught. Morgan's arm slipped around her shoulders.

"Are you ever going to find Papa?" came the whisper as she leaned into his embrace.

"We're getting there kid. If it's the last thing I do I will find him for you" Morgan promised. He stood up.

"Now, what so you say we go find the rest of the team and order something for tea?"

He held out his hand and she took it gratefully as he pulled her up. A slight groan escaped her lips and she clutched her side.

"Not the best huh? I've had broken ribs once or twice. They hurt like f….I mean the blazes" he fumbled for the right words as Eve giggled.

They walked into the kitchen where the team was in a hot debate over what fast food to order.

"No, we're not having Chinese again!" Prentiss groaned as Reid insisted. "You can't even use chopsticks"

"It's actually not my fault! The aerodynamics of the chopstick, along with the shape, is specifically designed so only people with the finger angle of…." Reid started.

Rossi grinned at the squabbling pair as Eve and Morgan returned. He grinned; there was only one way to sort this out.

"Eve, what do you want for tea?"


	12. A Beautiful Mind

Eve looked surprised at being asked what she wanted. She looked up at Morgan who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Would it…would it be okay if I cooked?" she stuttered.

Rossi looked surprised, before smiling.

"A girl after my own heart" he said pretending to faint and causing a slight smile from Eve. "Of course you can cook. I don't know what there is in the cupboards but if you can make something we'll eat it"

"That'll take ages" Reid groaned before yelping as a bemused looking JJ punched him, hard. She chivied everyone into the living room and gave Eve a smile.

"There's some stuff in the freezer and the top cupboards"

Eve nodded as JJ shut the door. She searched around in the almost empty freezer and came up with some steak. Along with the canned tomatoes and frozen vegetables the steak was tossed into a pot and with a splash of beef stock she constructed a beef one-pot dish. Rice was also found, for the meat and vegetables to be served over.

She looked up from where she was drawing, while waiting for the meal to cook as she heard a knock. Morgan stuck his head around the door and sniffed appreciatively.

"Hey kid, tea ready yet?" Eve stirred the meal a couple of times before nodding. "Great! Do you reckon you could add a bit of chilli to Reid's plate? He hasn't stopped moaning since you started".

Eve tried to supress her giggling but ended up bursting into laughter. Morgan's chuckling joined hers as the rest of the team walked in.

"Did we miss something?" Reid looked confused as he entered behind JJ.

Morgan shook his head and tried to control himself. "Just a joke Pretty Boy. One you will never hear"

Hotch and Rossi looked impressed as Eve passed their plates around.

"I promote you to a permanent addition as a cook on the team Eve. This beats fast food any day!" Prentiss commented.

Eve smiled. An unfamiliar sight to the team, they too smiled at how happy she looked.

The night was wrapped up with everyone unanimously deciding to leave the dishes until morning and tucking up in the lounge to watch A Beautiful Mind, which Eve had bought with her from her house. Eve settled into one of the recliners, while the other one was fought for by Prentiss and surprisingly Hotch, of which the later won. That left Prentiss, JJ, Morgan and Reid to settle on the two remaining couches.

At times through the movie each team member would unconsciously glance towards Eve. Towards the end of the movie Morgan glanced over to see that Eve was asleep. He settled back into his side of the couch and glanced at his watch. It read 10:15pm. Not an exceptionally late time to be going to bed, but for a mentally exhausted girl he figured it was just late enough.

After the credits started rolling up the screen and the team had gone off to prepare for bed Morgan crossed to Eve and gently shook her awake.

"I need to believe, that something extraordinary is possible" she muttered as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. Morgan looked surprised at the girl. She had just quoted a passage from the movie, but she had also been asleep when it had been said.

"Not bad for a girl who falls asleep halfway through the movie" he joked.

Eve mumbled something about 'favourite' and 'hope' as she stumbled past Morgan and into her bedroom. He followed her and stood outside her door as she crawled under the covers.

"Do you want anyone to stay with you tonight?" he asked her gently.

Eve just managed a slight shake of her head before she hit the pillow asleep. Morgan shook his head. How anyone managed to sleep so much he had no idea, but he supposed didn't matter. However he made a mental note to make sure she did her teeth the next day.


	13. I Remember

A loud scream woke Morgan as he slept. Immediately he jumped out of bed, grabbed his gun and ran to the source of the noise. JJ and Prentiss came dashing through the house just as Morgan figured out where the screaming was coming from. Eve's room. The trio rushed into her room, guns drawn but all they came across was Eve. She was screaming and moaning, her blankets half twisted around her and half on the floor. The eyes moved under her lids in terror at the monster only she could see. Morgan holstered his weapon before trying to wake Eve.

"Eve! Come on darling, wake up for me"

Eve screamed as Morgan's hands came down on her arms, trying to stop her hurting herself.

"HELP PAPA, PAPA, PAPA" she screamed over and over again. JJ quickly saw what Morgan was trying to do and straddled Eve. Sitting on her abdomen JJ tried to hold Eve against the bed as Morgan shook Eve hard.

Eve finally woke up and stopped thrashing. "Morgan. He was coming for me, don't let him get me" she whimpered. Morgan nodded to JJ who removed herself from holding down Eve.

"It's okay Eve. I've got you. He's gone. He can't hurt you" Morgan crooned to her. He gently shifted Eve as he slipped down beside her. She immediately crawled onto his lap. Gently Morgan pulled a blanket around her before put both his arms around her, encasing her in safeness.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Morgan gently nudged Eve, who was trying not to drop back off to sleep. She nodded, drawing shuddering breaths every few seconds. The FBI shirt that she wore was soaked in sweat.

The two girls were still standing in the doorway.

"Can you grab the recorder?" Morgan whispered to them. JJ and Prentiss nodded and left for a few moments, before coming back with it and setting it on the bedside table.

"Do you want them to stay?" Morgan quietly asked Eve. She shook her head while trying to compose herself somewhat. JJ and Prentiss left the room while looking pointedly at Morgan. They would expect a full recount later of what happened.

"Okay Eve, I want you to start at the beginning. What was your day like?"

Eve took a deep breath, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern and stop the tears.

"It was a normal morning. I woke up early since I forgot to turn off my school alarm which sucked. Mum and Dad were in the kitchen when I got up, making smoothies. I went and had breakfast with them; we talked about what we were going to do for the day. I was teasing dad, because he had his t-shirt on inside out".

She smiled through her tears at the memory.

"I went into my room to start on a new picture I was working on for mum's birthday. I did that for a few hours, before lunch. Dad made sandwiches. I took mine and went into the hidden room that joins my room and the back bedroom. I have books in there. That's when I heard a huge bang. I didn't think much of it cause the front door always bangs shut when someone comes in. That's when I heard the screaming. Mum was screaming papa's name, and then I heard another bang".

Eve started to cry more heavily this time but kept going as Morgan reassured her gently.

"Mum stopped screaming and I could hear someone walking around the house, they were looking for me. I stayed where I was, thinking they might not find me. Then I heard them dragging someone out of the house. It must have been papa, because when I came out I saw mum, then you guys came and I didn't know who you were so I tried to make a run for it then the last thing I remember you were there and it hurt and everything went dark".

Eve started shaking at the memory of her mother's death. She sobbed into Morgan's arms. He rocked her gently, hoping the small movement would help her calm down.

"Please don't leave me" she sobbed into his shirt.

"Don't worry kid; I'm staying right here for as long as you want me too".

The time read 2:20 on Morgan's watch as he held Eve encased in his arms. Slowly she started to get sleepier, but every time she almost fell asleep she would wake herself up with a jerking gasp. Morgan could tell she didn't want to go back to sleep for fear of reliving the terror of what would have happened if she'd been found.

"You can sleep Eve. I'm going to be right here. No one can get you while I'm here".

"I know. Can you get me a clean t-shirt like this one?" she murmured, uncomfortable in the cold damp one she was wearing.

"Course I can, but you're gonna have to let me go for a minute okay?" Eve hadn't realised she'd been clutching Morgan so tight and released him. He walked towards his room and in less than a minute was helping ease Eve out of her old one. He would have turned away, but with her arm in a cast, and taped ribs it was a struggle for Eve to do it herself. Once the fresh t-shirt was on, Morgan returned to where he was sitting propped against the pillows and Eve burrowed down beside him. As much as she tried to stay awake she couldn't resist it, and with one hand on Morgan's chest she felt it rise and fall through his shirt, the feeling comforting the upset teen and lulling her into sleep.


	14. Unknown Faces

The day dawned a chilly but beautiful morning. The team met in the kitchen for breakfast and to discuss the events of last night which JJ and Prentiss had mentioned briefly.

"So we woke up and went racing down the corridor. I'm surprised you guys slept right through it" Prentiss commented. She went on to explain that Eve had decided to tell Morgan what had happened.

"So where's the recorder now?" asked Hotch.

"Still in Eve's room I suppose. I'll get it" JJ answered, getting out of her chair and leaving the kitchen. She walked the short distance from the kitchen to Eve's bedroom and pushed the door open gently. Morgan and Eve lay side by side; Eve curled up with Morgan's arm protectively around her. A duvet covered them both as they slept. The recorder sat on the bedside table, forgotten. The red light on it blinked as JJ crossed the room and reached for it, trying to make as little noise as possible. Her hand knocked one of the medication bottles on the bedside table as her tried to grab it, knocking the bottle off and it landed on the floor with a dull thunk. Morgan opened one eye sleepily.

"JJ? What time is it?"

"A little after 9 sleepyhead" she teased. Morgan glanced down at Eve who hadn't seemed to have heard the commotion and was still asleep.

"Was Eve alright after we left?" JJ asked.

Morgan nodded. "She was really upset, but she managed to tell me what happened that day. After that she got scared and wouldn't let me leave"

JJ smiled sadly. "Sometimes when a younger person is scared, they'll bond someone who mimics or has similar characteristics to someone close to them. In this case you remind her of her father. The feeling of safeness, the protection"

Morgan sighed. He was beginning to wonder if they'd ever find her father. He flicked the blankets back and tried to extract himself from underneath Eve without waking her. No such luck.

"Morgan?"

"I'm right here kid. It's time for me to get up, but if you want you can go back to sleep"

Still blinking tiredly, Eve shook her head. She couldn't deal with the nightmares again.

"Okay then. What about I go and make some breakfast while you get up and do whatever you need to do, then we can plan what's going to happen today" Morgan suggested.

Nodding, Eve stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. JJ and Morgan left to the kitchen together. As they entered a chorus of good mornings came from the remaining team round the table. JJ waved the recorder at them.

"Eve's in the shower so we should have enough time to hear what she witnessed".

She set the recorder down in the middle of the table and pressed play. Morgan's voice spread through the kitchen.

_"Okay Eve, I want you to start at the beginning. What was your day like?"_

His voice was soon joined by Eves'.

_"It was a normal morning. I woke up early since I forgot to turn off my school alarm which sucked. Mum and Dad were in the kitchen when I got up, making smoothies. I went and had breakfast with them; we talked about what we were going to do for the day. I was teasing dad…."_

The team sat in silence as the recording played through to the end and Reid leaned forward to switch it off.

"That doesn't really help us all that much. All we know is what happened but she didn't see him or anything…"

"Actually I did" Eve's voice cut across Reid's. They all turned to see Eve in the doorway holding a piece of paper.

"I just remembered in the shower that when he came searching for me he came into my bedroom. There was a gap in the door because it wasn't shut properly and I caught a glimpse of him. I didn't remember last night because I was too upset" Eve held out the piece of paper she was holding to Morgan.

Morgan took it and whistled. "You've outdone yourself this time kid".

The paper had a accurate sketch of a man's face. He had a square type of jaw, a long nose and a set of heavy eyebrows with a distinct gap in one of them.

"Prentiss distribute this to the PD and send a copy to Garcia. If this sketch is accurate enough he will most likely have a record" Hotch started barking out orders and the team started moving in all directions. Morgan out a hand on Eve's shoulder and steered into the lounge, shutting all the doors that led into it.

"Nice work" he praised. Eve smiled at him. She had come a long way from the small scared teen that wouldn't talk to him and huddled in the corner of the hospital bed.


	15. A Turn of Events

Morgan sat watching as Eve applied the finishing touches to the beak of the kingfisher she was working on. Scattered over the table they sat at were multiple tubes of paint, jars of water and one highly colourful paint pallet. Her good hand flicked the brush to apply the lighter feathers.

Morgan's phone rang as he stared at the stunning painting. Eve's eyes followed him as he stepped out of the room, but Morgan unwise to teenaged girl's actions didn't move further than outside the door. Eve pressed her ear up to the edge of the door as Morgan spoke to Hotch.

"So his names' Anthony….yeah that should work….what about Eve?"

Eve only caught snippets of the conversation and feeling disappointed that she couldn't work out what Hotch was saying to Morgan she crossed back to where she was sitting. Her gaze flickered from her cast, across the paintbrush sitting on the table and back down to her cast. She remembered when her friend had broken her arm. Her friend had painted a picture on it so it wasn't just a boring colour. She scanned the room looking for inspiration since she had no computer to find a photo reference and came across an abandoned FBI folder. Picking up the brush Eve dabbed at the blues, adding a bit of black before she finally came across the right colour.

15 minutes later Morgan re-entered the room, ready to break the news to Eve, only to find the girl deep in concentration. Her brow wrinkled as she put the finishing touches to her new FBI cast. He smiled; the FBI logo was now painted across the middle of the cast, with the rest of the cast being painted FBI blue. She looked up as he took a seat across from her.

"Hey Eve, we found the guy. He used to work with your mother"

Her eyes snapped to his face, looking for signs that he was joking but she only saw honesty in his dark eyes.

"Take me there" the words that came out of her mouth were quick and sharp.

Morgan shook his head. "Nope, you're gonna let our guys do their job and bring him in as well as find your father"

Eve got up to leave the room but before she could get out the door she found Morgan blocking her way.

"Let me go, NOW" she said angrily.

Morgan stayed silent, but didn't move. He knew too well that she was going to try and find her way to wherever this man was. She shoved him, trying to get past but Morgan's hands came up and grabbed her arms.

"No. We're going to go the FBI headquarters at Quantico, and you're going to stay there protected by federal agents while I go and arrest this son-of-a-bitch"

Eve felt a little better, knowing that Morgan was just as angry as she was, and he would be the one to help find her dad.

"Fine then, but I don't have to like it!"

An hour later they were pulling up in front of the FBI building. Morgan flashed his ID at the security guard, bypassing all security checks and directed Eve who was dragging her feet, into a waiting elevator. She stared at the ground as the eyes of curious FBI trainees stared at her. They stepped out onto the top floor and Eve looked up. Through the doors were a dozen bullpens, and coming straight towards them were the rest of the team. Dressed in flak jackets the team looked a little daunting until they stopped and smiled at Eve, transforming back into the people she had come to know over the last week.

Rossi handed Morgan his vest as Hotch held out a file. Eve craned to see what it said inside, before JJ snatched it out of the air.

"I don't think you need to see that" she firmly stated but Eve had already seen. The file contained pictures of other families, beaten and bloody. Dead. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of her father, alone and helpless while she stood here, surrounded by the countries best agents. She was overcome by a sudden bought of nausea and seeing the sign for the ladies room, made a dash for the door.

JJ and Prentiss followed her quickly, and came across Eve retching over the sink. JJ held back her hair as Eve tried to expel what little food she had in her stomach. The door opened and Morgan came in, followed by Reid's whines that it was a girl's bathroom. Eve's legs started to crumple weakly but one quick and motion Morgan was behind her, catching her as she dropped. He scooped her up, and carried her to Hotch's office, laying her on the couch.

Eve protested the whole way. "I can walk, I just needed a moment" she muttered"

Morgan looked at her in concern. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "I was just thinking about my dad, then I saw those pictures and…" she broke off looking a little pale and shivered. Crossing to the cupboard in the corner, Morgan opened it and pulled out a blanket. He tucked it around Eve who murmured her thanks pushing him towards the door.

"Go now. They need you and I want my papa back" She watched as he left the room, informing her that someone would check on her every hour and that there was a kitchen down the hall. She leaned back as a tear escaped from her shut eyes. It was okay with the agents, but she really was ready for all of it to be over.


	16. In Action

"_Current location is 45 Flanders Drive_" a voice crackled over the police radio as the BAU team raced towards the suspects' house. Hotch had his mouth set in a grim line as the out his foot down further on the accelerator. The blue and red police lights reflected on Morgan's face as he stared forward. He was ready to catch this bastard and end this. Garcia was paged in as they travelled.

"What've you got Garcia?" Reid asked.

"Anthony Price was born in Florida. He moved to DC when he was 9, after his family, and when I say family I mean mother, father and little sister, were murdered in their home. He was the only witness" she paused after the spiel of words to take a breath before continuing.

"He divorced his wife last year, then earlier this year his daughter Lauren, who was 8, died after a hit and run. No one was ever apprehended. Garcia out!" she informed them before hanging up. The trip was an estimated an hour's drive but they arrived in half the time.

"Anthony Price, FBI, come out with your hands up" yelled Hotch. There was no response, and after five long minutes the team made the decision to go in. With the local PD covering their back they went one by one up the path. Hotch nodded to Morgan, who brought up a foot and kicked the door near the lock. It burst open and the team filed inside. Swinging their guns around they worked through the rooms. Each team member stood outside a door, before kicking them open all together at Hotch's signal. The team members swung their guns around, before shouting out "clear" as they eliminated threats. As Morgan kicked open the kitchen door there was a loud smash. He swung around looking for Anthony Price but it was just a photo frame falling down as the door hit the wall. He leaned forward to pick it up, and saw that it was a picture of Price and a little girl.

"Hotch, Morgan!" yelled Prentiss. She pointed to the floor in the room she had stormed, and they all looked to see a trap door. It would have been well concealed by the carpet that lay over most of it, but whoever had entered it last had not pulled the carpet back over properly.

She leaned forward and pulled the door open. Rossi looked unimpressed when he saw that there were stairs leading into darkness. He and the others pulled flashlights from their belts and positioned them on top of their guns, as to be able to see in front of them. Leading the way Morgan took the steps two at a time, knees bent slightly to make as little noise as possible. The rest of the team followed, covering each other as the checked the corners.

"Anthony Price, let him go!" Hotch yelled as the light swung round and fell upon their suspect, holding a knife to Eve's father's throat. The man was barely conscious, his legs fumbled for footing as Price pulled him into the corner. One arm hung useless while the other clutched at Price's arm that was across his neck. Price pressed the knife into the man's neck and Morgan could see beads of blood appear where it dug in.

"You won't shoot. One shot and this man will be dead, and then what'll his daughter do. She'll never forgive you. She'll be left by herself, an orphan" Price spat on the ground near the agents and laughed hysterically.

"Is that what happened to you? You're parents and sister murdered when you were only a child. Sent across America to live. Married and had a child, but your wife left you and your daughter died. You know what it's like to be an orphan. You can stop someone else's daughter experiencing the same thing" Rossi comforted.

Price looked confused, but instead if dropping the knife he pushed it harder against Eve's fathers neck.

Morgan knew there was only one way to stop Price. He holstered his gun and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his pictures, coming to one of Eve. He held it out.

"See this girl" Morgan said. "Her name is Eve. You are holding her father. Eve loves painting, stars and her father. She has nightmares about her family. You've caused them. Imagine if this was your daughter a few years from when you last saw her. Imagine if she lost all her family and was alone. Would you want someone to hurt her in such a way? You can end this, and end her suffering. You can help her but in order to do that you have to let…him…go" Morgan emphasized the last few words.

Price had tears running down his face when Morgan mentioned his daughter. In a split second he released Eve's father, who crumpled to the floor, almost unconscious. He backed up into the very corner of the basement and held the knife to his neck.

"NO DON'T DO IT" Hotch roared but it was too late.

"I'll see you soon Lauren, pumpkin" he whispered before bringing the knife across his neck.


	17. Found

Time seemed to stand still as Anthony Price dropped, landing on top of Eve's father. The team stood in shock, splattered in arterial blood. Morgan was the first to move. He raced forward and rolled Price off Eve's father. Kneeling beside the barely conscious man Morgan cast his eyes over his badly beaten body.

"Andrew, Andrew" Morgan shook the mans shoulder as Hotch placed his jacket under Andrew's head. Reid had shaken himself out of his stunned silence and was busy phoning an ambulance. Other than the bruises, malnutrition, dehydration and the obvious broken arm there wasn't any major damage to Eve's father.

Within the fifteen minutes the paramedics had arrived, splinted Andrews arm and had stretchered him out to near the back of the ambulance. With the help of the oxygen and the IV pumping fluids into him Andrew was regaining consciousness. Finishing up talking to the coroner and the cops, Morgan was informed that Andrew was asking for him. He strode over to the ambulance, removing his flak jacket and dumping it near the SUV.

"Hey man, I'm Derek Morgan" he greeted Andrew with a smile..

Andrew removed the oxygen mask and took a breath to talk to Morgan, but bruising and several broken ribs sent sharp stabbing pains throughout his body, triggering him to have a coughing fit.

"Hey man, I think its best you keep that on" Morgan commented, slipping the oxygen mask back down over Andrews's mouth and nose.

"Thank you!" Andrew gasped. One of the paramedics came over, slipping something into his IV when his attention was fixed on Morgan.

"Eve?" he mumbled, the morphine rapidly taking effect.

"We got her man, she's safe. You just concentrate on getting better".

The paramedics loaded Andrew into the ambulance. Morgan watched, seeing the man safety inside before shutting its doors and watching it drive off towards the hospital.

After the ambulance pulled out Morgan picked up his phone. Scrolling down his contacts he selected the wanted contact and pressed call.

"You've reached Penelope Garcia in the FBI's Office of Supreme Genius"

Morgan smiled. "Hey Baby Girl, I need you to put Eve on the phone for me" "

Give me a second my Chocolate God. You should see her. She was pacing for ages in Hotch's office but the she stopped and sat down and then she got tired and fell asleep and she's so cute when she's all snuggled up" Garcia chatted on and on and Morgan could hear her walking down the corridor, supposedly to Hotch's office.

"Hey Eve, Morgan's on the phone" he could faintly hear Garcia tell her before the phone was grabbed.

"Morgan?"

"Hey Eve, We caught the bastard" Morgan listened for a response.

"And Papa?"

"He's okay, just a little battered"

Back at Quantico Eve sunk to the floor, still holding the phone. Tears spilled from her eyes as she treasured the fact that he was going to be okay. It was all going to be okay.

"Eve? You still there kid?"

Garcia gently took the phone from her.

"Morgan, you come back here and take this girl to see her father this instant!" Garcia scolded.

Morgan grinned on his side of the phone.

"Just wrapping up here Baby Girl. I'll be back in an hour to take Eve to see her dad".


	18. Reunited

Morgan pulled up outside the had wrapped up the crime scene early, leaving Reid and JJ to finish up what he had missed. Grabbing a cup of coffee on the way to pick up Eve he had to admit that he would be sad to see Eve go.

"You ready kid?" he asked Eve as he turned off the ignition. She was sitting in the passenger seat, twisting her bracelet round and round her wrist; a sure sign she was worried. He leaned over and laid a hand over hers. She responded to the gesture with a small smile before hopping out of the SUV. Morgan gabbed her coat before locking it and heading towards the building. They walked in silence through the hospital and into the elevator. To Eve it seemed like the longest journey she had ever made, those five minutes feeling like hours as the floors of the hospital ticked through in the elevator.

It finally came to a stop and the doors slid open, revealing a quiet ward with a nurse making his rounds.

"What room is Andrew Summers in please?" Morgan asked the nurse behind the desk. She typed on her computer for a few seconds before pointing to the left.

"He's in room 305"

Morgan thanked the nurse, following Eve as she set off down the hall.

"Papa!" she screamed, throwing herself towards her father as Morgan came through the door. Andrew lay in a hospital bed, but a huge smile broke out upon his face as he heard his daughters' voice.

Tears streamed down her face as she threw her arms around Andrew, his arms coming up to embrace her.

"My baby, oh Eve" he whispered into her ear. She sobbed even harder as he stroked her hair.

"It's all right now baby. Everything is going to be alright. It's okay now"

Morgan watched from the door, still holding Eve's coat. Smiling at the happy father and daughter he quietly left the room, giving them some time.


	19. Goodbye

A couple of days later Eve's father was released from hospital. Morgan pulled up to the hospital with Eve who had stayed with the team before Andrew was released. With her Eve had a long wrapped tube. She refused to tell Morgan what it was so he just accepted it and let her bring it anyway. Andrew walked towards the car, discharge papers in hand and a smile on his face.

"Hey darling" he said hugging her as he got into the car. He thanked Morgan for all his help as they pulled away from the curb and into the busy main road.

"Seriously though Morgan, thanks for everything. Without you I wouldn't be here"

"Thank Eve, she's the one who didn't give up on all of this" he replied, brushing off the thanks.

Morgan looked into the rear view mirror and watched Eve. She was leaning against her father, one hand intertwined with his as she watched the traffic drive by.

Half an hour later they were pulling up outside Eve's house. The police tape had been cleared away, leaving the house looking like nothing had ever happened. Together they unloaded Eve's belongings and took them inside. Morgan went to take the tube out of the SUV but Eve stopped him.

"Leave it, it's for you" she said. Morgan looked confused.

"Thank you for looking after me, for not giving up and for finding papa" she whispered, hugging Morgan tight.

He bent down and returned the embrace.

"It's my pleasure kid" he said softly.

"Take care of yourself" he shook Andrews's hand, turned and walked back to the SUV. Rolling down the window he waved as he pulled away.

Eve sighed. She was going to miss him. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and was surprised to find a piece of card. Pulling it out she found Morgan's business card. She flipped it and written on the back in his messy writing was a short message.

_"If you ever need anything just call. Catch ya later kid"_

At the same time Morgan had returned home and had taken the package from Eve inside. He pulled off the end of the tube and found a rolled piece of paper. Unrolling it he smiled.

It was a sketch of the team the day they had all sat round playing monopoly. Each line was captured with such delicacy, the facial features of each member perfect. He turned the drawing over in his hands. On the back was a short letter written from Eve.

_"Dear Morgan, You were the first person that I saw from the BAU. The only one I trusted. You taught me that although bad things happen, in the end it is the good that is remembered. You bought the light to me when it was dark, and one day I hope to do the same for someone else. I will never forget. Thank you"_.


	20. Author's Note

So everyone thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic, and I hope it has been enjoyed.

As you can probably tell, I'm not from America so I'm not actually sure if there are actually docks in Washington. Also the place names are a bit messed up. I tried to use American words as much as possible so there wouldn't be any confusion. (We actually call a flashlight a torch)

The characters I tried to keep in character as much as possible, but there are probably some times they react in a way they wouldn't normally.

There were so many possible endings that I could have gone with, but I decided to make it happy. However, my brain is already in overdrive thinking of a sequel to this story so bear with me and I might post another one.

The main focus of the story was Morgan and Eve's relationship, so sorry to everyone who didn't enjoy it. I just think there aren't enough stories that have Morgan showing his more loving, venerable side. I personally thought the way they interacted was cute :)

Thanks for bearing with when there was that long gap. I dropped a cup of tea on my computer and it took forever for the insurance company to send a new one. Thank god it was covered!

Thanks for the support; I've had nothing but great reviews!

ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CBS CRIMINAL MINDS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.


End file.
